


Wet, Pale Flesh

by ayoungrat, ChurchOfShameless



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, FF, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 19:05:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayoungrat/pseuds/ayoungrat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChurchOfShameless/pseuds/ChurchOfShameless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Mickey have some fun in the locker room at the public pool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet, Pale Flesh

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this forever ago but deleted it. Here it is again.

          “I still don’t get why we’re here, Gallagher.”  
  
          Ian rolls his eyes out of frustration, they’ve literally been over this 5 times already, “it’s hot and I want to swim. Our pool broke and well…”  
  
          “This is some gay shit, dude.”  
  
          “Whatever.” Ian takes off his tank top and gets into the pool, leaving Mickey standing at the edge, looking at him. “Coming in?” Ian asks in a flirtatious tone.  
  
          “Ha, no,” Mickey says and goes to find a chair. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t thinking about how amazing it would be to fuck his boyfriend underwater because, well, that’s exactly what he was thinking. Ian took his time swimming back and forth across the pool, completely content and his face full of satisfaction. Meanwhile, Mickey watched him like a hawk and prayed that his half-hard dick wouldn’t turn into a full hard on -the last thing he needed was to have a boner at the fucking community pool.  
  
          Ian does laps for a bit before lifting himself over the edge of the pool. There’s only two other people there, an old married couple with wrinkly faces and big smiles as they swim together and lightly splash each other's liver-spotted skin. Mickey’s gazing at Ian, his cock hardening as he sees the bright sun glistening off Ian’s wet, pale flesh when the younger boy strolls over to him.

         The water had pushed Ian’s swim trunks down a bit, his fiery pubes peaking over the waistband.  
   
         Mickey averts his gaze to the ground after taking a quick glance at Ian’s firecrotch, before making accidental eye contact with the old woman treading in the water. He looks at her anxiously because, judging by her smile, he can tell she knows that Mickey was checking out the redhead a moment before. His suspicions are confirmed when the woman smiles wide, winking at Mickey before gesturing to Ian, whose back is to her, with a raised eyebrow. Mickey shrugs and furrows his brows as if he hasn’t the slightest idea of what this old bitch is implying. The woman rolls her eyes with a grin and turns around, paddling back to her ancient soul-mate.  
  
        Ian reaches behind Mickey for his towel and is pushed away right after he grabs it. “You’re getting me all wet,” Mickey says with a hint of annoyance.  
  
        “Whatever, I’m going to go shower,” Ian says with a shrug, tossing his towel over his shoulder. Mickey is left sitting there, semi-wet, completely hard, and checking out Ian as he walks away. His gaze reverts back to the old couple in the pool and not soon after, the old lady is grinning at him again. She cocks her head in the direction Ian went and Mickey finally takes her unspoken advice.  
    
        He smirks at her before getting up and heading toward the showers. When he gets inside, Ian is already under the water and singing some stupid pop song in his off key voice. Mickey pulls off his tank top and his shoes and then his shorts -which just so happen to be Ian’s. He quietly pads over to Ian’s shower stall and plants several kisses onto the redhead’s shoulder.  
  
        “Finally decided to get your head outta your ass?” Ian smirks with his eyes closed.  
  
        “Fuck off,” Mickey laughs against Ian’s skin, turning the younger boy around to face him, still kissing and lightly grazing his tongue along the redhead’s chest. Ian leans his head back, the combination of his lover’s mouth and the warm water spraying onto his back leaves him feeling content. After a moment, Mickey realizes he forgot to close the shower curtain. He reaches his arm backward, searches blindly for the curtain and pulls it to the right.  
   
        Mickey pulls away from Ian’s skin, the younger boy exhaling a disappointed sigh. “Your, uh… your trunks are still on,” he says, playing Captain Obvious. He looks down and raises an eyebrow when he sees that Ian’s pubes are still partially visible. Mickey bends over at the waist momentarily, before bending at the knees. He looks into Ian’s eyes as he pulls down the younger boy’s soaking trunks, the redhead’s erection springing up out of his bottoms as he does so.  
     
        Ian bites his lower lip, his eyes growing lustfully as Mickey gently takes hold of the younger boy’s cock and places light licks on the head, grazing his stiff tongue against the slit. It tastes like chlorine from the pool water. Ian lets out blissful sighs, facing the ceiling with closed eyes as Mickey licks an even stripe along the side of his cock before planting three wet, open mouth kisses over the same area. He takes the head into his mouth, the skin is soft and slippery with precum oozing out.  
   
       Mickey grabs Ian’s hands, which are rubbing the younger boy’s upper stomach and chest, and places them on the back of his head, signalling Ian to push down. The redhead obliges and slams the older boy’s head downward while thrusting his hips upward, giving Mickey a throatful of throbbing, ginger cock. Ian gazes down at the older boy’s batting eyelashes staring back at him. Mickey’s low, drowned out gagging vibrates through Ian’s dick, only making him harder.  
   
      After several seconds of Mickey choking and Ian moaning towards the ceiling, Mickey taps on Ian’s hips with the pads of his fingers, signalling that he can’t breathe. Ian pulls back his hips while still caressing Mickey’s head. Mickey pulls off, a string of saliva connecting from his mouth to Ian’s cock. He gasps for air, sloppily licking his flushed, red lips before slurping the excess spit and new precum pooling around the head of Gallagher’s dick.  
  
      Mickey is gently sucking the head of Ian’s dick when his head is suddenly yanked backwards by his hair. “Ouch! What the fuck Gallagher?!” Mickey looks up at Ian with his eyes filled with disappointment as if the younger boy had just taken away his favorite toy.  
  
     “Get up,” Ian commands.  
  
     Mickey hesitates but obeys his lover. Before he could complain about Ian interrupting his stellar blow job, he’s being pressed face first against the wall. Mickey has just enough room to turn his head to the side and smile. “Oh, so it’s like that huh?”  
  
      Ian doesn’t respond but instead he leans close to Mickey’s ear and places two fingers inside of Mickey’s mouth. “Suck,” he commands. Mickey, once again, obeys and begins to suck on Ian’s fingers. He slides his tongue over them to make sure they’re nice and moist - he knows exactly what they’re going to be used for.  
  
      When Ian pulls his fingers out of Mickey’s mouth he wastes no time and immediately sticks them in Mickey’s ass, both at the same time. Mickey gasps with shock, he wasn’t really expecting Gallagher to go that fast but he wasn’t complaining. Ian worked his fingers slowly in and out of Mickey’s ass while his other hand held Mickey’s hip in place.  
   
        Ian thanked God that no one was in there because Mickey wasn’t exactly being quiet. He attempted to bite his lower lip to keep from moaning but eventually it was a lost cause. When Ian curled his fingers and hit Mickey’s prostate, the older boy let out a loud, dragged out “fuuuckkkkkk” that let Ian know he was ready.  
   
        Ian removed his fingers and stuck his hand under the water. He used his wet hand to help “lube” himself up as he positioned his dick at the entrance of his man’s ass. He slowly entered, placing both of his hands on Mickey’s hips. Mickey pushed himself off the wall and down onto Ian’s thick cock and let out a satisfying moan.  
  
        Ian slowly pushed in all the way with a firm grip on the flesh beneath his hands. The older boy grimaced- as the water wasn't providing quite enough moisture. He flinched in pain when Ian was fully buried inside him.  
  
       "Not wet enough?" Ian tried to hold back his moans, not wanting Mickey to think he didn't give a shit that he was in pain, but his ass felt too good for him to succeed. Mickey responded with a quick nod and a whiny groan, furrowing his brows and pressing temple against his forearm.  
  
       Ian pulled out gently, squatting to be at eye-level with Mickey's ass. Spreading the hoodlum's cheeks apart, he collected a wad of saliva on his tongue and spit it directly onto his hole before swirling it around with two fingers. The other boy moaned in pleasure, which gave Ian the green light to proceed.  
  
       Upon rising to his feet, Ian re-guided himself inside Mickey, nodding at how much easier it was, now that he'd lubed up a little more. Once half way inside, Ian hooked his hands onto Mickey's wet shoulders, pulling his body downward onto his dick. Mickey choked out a breathe, his eyes rolling backward as his ass seemed to swallow Ian's cock.  
  
       Ian began rocking slowly, knowing it would annoy the desperate Milkovich boy.  Mickey could only take a few more slow, boring thrusts before shouting "Fuck, Gallagher- faster!" There's was no need to also say harder since Ian already had that covered.  
  
       "Say please," Ian demanded in that low murmur that always went straight to Mickey's cock.  
  
       “Gallagher…” Mickey groans, impatiently waiting for Ian to fucking move again.  
  
       “Say it or I’m not moving.” Ian says, keeping his low tone that is currently torturing Mickey’s manhood.  
  
       “Fuck… Please?” Mickey says, rather desperately. That’s all it takes for Ian to start moving again. He pulls his hips back and smacks balls deep back into his boyfriend. He does this repeatedly at a pace that makes their early pace seem like child’s play.  
  
       Mickey frantically begins to to pump his cock, nearing his release with every balls-deep thrust. “Fuck, your spit is wearing off, hurry up.” Mickey says in between groans and moans. Ian takes his hand from Mickey’s waist and places it over his hand so he can help him jack off. “Fuck, Gallagher,” Mickey says between gritted teeth as his body trembles from the impact of his orgasm.  
   
      Cum leaks over the head of his dick and down the hands of him and his helper. He pants with satisfaction and can’t help but smile when he feels a familiar warming sensation caused by warm liquid being pumped into his ass.  
  
       Ian pulls out quickly so he can watch Mickey's ass contract from the sudden lack of being stretched and filled, his cum leaking out of the older boy's hole and dribbling down his thighs. In one swift motion, he grabs Mickey's bicep and turns him around to face him again, both of them smiling, their faces filled with bliss as their breaths steady. Ian places his thumb on Mickey's chin and the rest of his finger's on the hoodlum's jaw line and neck, pulling him in for a deep kiss.  
  
       It doesn't last long as they hear footsteps enter the locker room, it must be that old lady's husband. Ian's eyes widened; Mickey breaks the kiss and cups a hand over the redhead's mouth, which is ironic since Mickey was the one being so audible this whole time.  
  
      Mickey nervously waits for the mood killer to leave, his heart pounding rapidly. Ian can't help but smile into the dirty boy's hand and slide his tongue out, darting it against Mickey's sticky palm. His cum tastes salty and bitter.  
  
      Mickey flinches before he hears the man walk out of the locker room, taking his hand off Ian's still grinning mouth. "God, you're a fuckin' child," Mickey whispers with slight venom.  
  
      "Guess that makes you a pedophile, then..." Ian trails off, smirking and raising his eyebrows as he grabs the older boy's hand and leads him out of the shower stall.  
   
      Mickey can only roll his eyes and follow.  
  



End file.
